When it Rains
by l-NonToxic-l
Summary: Quinn and Logan have been together in secret for a year. Quinn thought they were completely in love. Then he cheated on her. Quinn/Logan, slight Zoey/Chase.


_When it Rains_, a "Zoey 101" fanfiction

by l-NonToxic-l

03.11.2008

Disclaimer: I don't own "Zoey 101" or the characters.

Pairings: Quinn/Logan, Zoey/Chase

Dedication: To all the reviewers of _Bickering_, my Q/L one-shot. THANK YOU again. Here's more Q/L for ya, though not so happy just yet.

--

_**You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole.**_

_**Oh, how could you do it?**_

_**Oh, I never saw it coming.**_

_**Oh, I need an ending, so why can't you say just long enough to explain?**_

– _**When it Rains" by Paramore**_

--

"Did you _see_ Logan Reese? He was all over Emma Lee in the quad."

Quinn couldn't help but overhear. The girls were right behind her in English, after all. They were supposed to be taking notes, but most teenage girls prefer to gossip.

"Emma Lee? No way. The art freak? Doesn't she know he's _way_ out of her league?"

Quinn felt a pang in her chest. She knew that it was idle prattle from the big mouths of the least reliable sources in the school. They were usually the high school equivalent of the last player in Telephone. They always had the story wrong. As a matter of fact, Quinn couldn't help but think that it was _her _that they had seen. She and Logan had been a bit careless earlier. Sometimes they just couldn't help themselves. But the girls' apprehension at the thought of Logan with the supermodel-gorgeous, and normal – though artsy – Emma Lee pained her. Emma was his type, through-and-through. She just happened to be good with a paintbrush and pottery wheel. But if Logan was out of Emma's league, imagine what they would say about _her._

"Probably not. She's such an airhead. But I swear, I saw them with my own two eyes," Quinn nearly fell out of her seat. "It was before class, there were hands everywhere, and… ugh. I don't know why he likes blondes so much. I think he'd look much better with a brunette."

"Blondes are Logan's thing. Mostly because they're too dumb to realize he could _never_ have a serious girlfriend. I mean, come one. Logan Reese, care about anyone but himself? Get real."

Quinn stopped taking notes. She couldn't see the board through her blurred vision. There was an eyewitness that her boyfriend was hooking up with another girl in plain sight. Quinn felt her breath get shallow as she did everything she could to keep from sobbing. She heard a small _splat_ and glanced down at her paper where a tear had fallen, blurring one of her bulleted literary terms. Another drop followed, and another. Quinn watched as her carefully written notes were ruined, turned into a soggy and blurry mass of ink and notebook paper. Her deep concentration on this mangling of her notes allowed her to tune out the girls' chatter as well as her own heartbroken thoughts.

A shrill bell signaled the end of class. Quinn kept her head down as she packed up her books and made her way to the door. One she was out of the English building, she made her way to Fulton Hall with every intention of skipping the rest of her classes. Once she reached room 101, tears were streaming down her face at such an accelerated rate that it was nearly impossible for her to unlock the door. After she was finally in her room, she slammed the door behind her, collapsing to her knees.

First Mark dumps her for fucking Brooke Margolin, now Logan, the only person who cared enough about her to even attempt to cauterize the would left by Mark, was making out with random girls, midday, in the center of campus? Was this his way of breaking up with her? So he wouldn't have to talk to her about how he fell out of love with her?

--

_Quinn loved when Logan held her. His arms wrapped around her waist completely, making her feel blanketed by his affection. Something she'd never felt with Mark. Something she'd never felt in her life._

_As his hands began to snake up her arms toward her neck, she knew what was coming. This was their usual embrace on days like this. Days when their schedules conflicted and they couldn't see each other until well after sunset. Days when they would sneak off to their spot on the beach to be alone, to be a couple. Days when they realized just how true the cliché, "absence makes the heart grow fonder," really is._

_He pulled her face gently to his and kissed her with a passion she had never felt, except with him. And it wasn't just those days. It was all days. Even the select few times they were able to sneak away repeatedly, between every class and then all night, he still kissed her with equal intensity._

_Logan pulled away gently, both hands resting gently on her neck. He leaned his forehead against hers, inhaling briefly before opening his eyes and, gazing purposefully into hers, firmly whispered, "I love you, Quinn."_

_She leaned her face into his, kissing him deeper than she ever had before. Smiling into the kiss, Quinn whispered against his lips, "I love you, too, Logan."_

--

"Quinn? Quinn, what is it?"

Her head snapped up, trying to make out who was talking to her. The blurring tears were preventing this.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"Zoey?"

"Yeah, it's me. And Chase."

"Hey, Quinn…" She heard the boy apprehensively greet her.

Quinn buried her face in her arms again, letting out a sob.

"W-what are you guys doing h-here?"

"We, uh… We were skipping class," Zoey answered.

Quinn simply nodded, emitting another sob.

"Quinn, honey, what happened?"

"Oh, Zoey…"

The blonde girl wrapped her arms around her friend, rocking her softly. "Shh, shh, Quinn… It's okay, it'll be okay…"

Quinn pushed Zoey off with just enough force to detach her. "No! No, it won't! It's over! Zoey, it's over! Don't you get it? It will _never _be okay again!" She yelled.

"Quinn, what happened? Maybe we can fix it?" Chase asked as he crouched down next to the crying girl.

"Unless you _kill _Logan, there is absolutely _nothing _you can do. Either of you."

Zoey looked at Chase, obviously confused. "What did he do now? Did he call you a spaz again? Embarrass you…?"

Quinn remembered then that their friends had no idea about their affair. She inhaled deeply, no longer caring about violating Logan's trust. After all, he _cheated _on her. "Logan and I have been together for the last year. We didn't tell anyone. And now… Now he's making out with Emma Lee in broad daylight in the middle of campus." Quinn felt the last few tears she could muster run down her cheeks and quickly brushed them away.

Still confused, Zoey asked, "Was it serious? Your relationship?"

Quinn looked up at her friend with the most pained eyes Zoey or Chase had ever seen. Upon seeing this, they didn't need an answer. But Quinn still provided it. "He told me he loved me eight months ago."

"And you loved him." Chase stated, angrily.

Quinn could only nod.

"I… I thought it was forever. He always told me it was. That he loved me, and that nothing would ever change that… I never even questioned why it was still a secret after we stopped being embarrassed about it… Now I know, right?" Quinn asked with a bitter laugh.

"Well, you wanted me to kill him? I'll be right back," Chase said before storming out.

"Chase, stop!" Zoey cried, not wanting him to really hurt his roommate.

"No, Zoe. Quinn doesn't deserve his shit. If he wants to fuck with every dumb girl on campus, that's fine. But when he fucks with my friends, I have a problem. And he's going down."

"Chase!"

"See ya."

The door slammed, and Quinn felt even more tears, though she thought they had long since run dry.

"I'm so sorry, Zoe. I didn't m-mean to bring you guys into this…"

"No, Quinn. We were there because we love you, okay? You didn't bring us into this, we volunteered." She helped Quinn to her feet and helped her over to her bed. "Now lay down. Get some sleep. Chase and I will sort this out, okay?"

Quinn nodded, before falling into a restless sleep.

--

**Author's note:** This is not the end. I have at least three parts planned for this, though I don't know exactly how it will pan out. A part of me wants to TRY to do angst, because I rarely DON'T have a fluffy ending, but I really don't think I can go through with it. I just love fluff. And who doesn't, right?

But here's what's planned so far – A chapter with Chase's confrontation of Logan, and then one of Logan and Quinn resolving it all. Though, I'm really not sure because I think the Logan and Quinn chapter will just be a reiteration of the Logan and Chase chapter.

Regardless, as of right now, it's a three-shot. Review and leave ideas for me! I'm really stuck, and I know _how _I want it to end, just not the story in between.

Thanks so much for reading all of this. Review! Give me ideas and motivation!


End file.
